1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording device for use in a camera, for recording information on a film, and more specifically to such information recording device with a function to control the information recording position on the film.
2. Related Background Art
There is already known an information recording device for use in a camera, for recording information on phototaking of each frame, such as exposure value and date, in an information recording position corresponding to each image frame on a film.
The information recorded on the film is reproduced in the photofinishing laboratory, and the printing of each image frame is executed according to the information of each frame. Consequently said information has to be securely recorded in a predetermined recording area, corresponding to each frame, on an information recording track.
Said information may be recorded on the film in an encoded form, consisting of a combination of long and short optical or magnetic signals corresponding to digital signals 1 and 0. However, if the film feeding speed varies at the information recording, the interval of the recorded signals may vary from the predetermined value, so that the proper information on phototaking may not be decoded from the recorded signals.
In order to avoid such drawback, it is conceivable to delay the start of information recording, by means of a timer after the start of film feeding, until the film speed becomes constant.
FIG. 14 shows a configuration in which an image frame 101 of a film 100 is positioned corresponding to a phototaking position, namely an exposure aperture of a camera, and an information recording head MH2 is positioned at the downstream end, in the film feeding direction, of an information recording area 101R of said image frame 101. In a frame advancement after the phototaking of the frame 101, the photographic information of said frame 101 is recorded by the head MH2 in the information recording area 101R. In this operation, the start of information recording is delayed, after the start of feeding of the film 100, until the film feeding speed becomes constant, so that the information recording is started from a position K in said information recording area 101R.
However, in such simple delay of the start of the information recording, the information recording area is not utilized from the front end, in the film feeding direction but becomes narrower corresponding to the delay of start of recording, so that the capacity of information recording becomes inevitably limited.